Burning Scars
by LoveToBurn
Summary: Edward and his family are in an accident...he's the only one to survive...but what happens when he gets changed and meets...Her ONE SHOT! OOC!


_**Burning Scars**_I couldn't open my eyes,everything was black and dark, I didn't know where I was...My head hurt, my body felt so strong and weak at the same time, than my whole life came rushing back to me..._11 years ago..._

It all had been, I was alone, mommy and daddy were gone! where were they? and Anna was also gone! something wasn't right! Where was my family? ''Hello Edward you're awake'' A sweet female voice said ''Where am I?'' I asked, than I noticed I was on a bed, ''You're in the Foster Home sweetie'' I looked at her confused ''Why?'' ''Well sweetheart...you're parents and sister were in a car accident, you were the only one to survive...'' Tears welled up in my eyes, ''No, you're joking right?'' ''I'm afraid not Edward, the doctors tried everything they could but couldn't save them'' The tears left my eyes and flowed down my cheeks, ''Don't worry Edward, soon enough you'll have a new family who will love you just as much'' she smiled at me, ''but...my family! they're gone!'' I cried harder, ''shh.. it will be alright Edward'' Something in her voice told me that she spoke the truth so I just nodded,

The next few weeks passed quickly, the woman who had talked me through the first day was called Macy and she was really sweet, she reminded me of mommy.

When I turned 7 she even got me a present, and went with me out to the park, she was one of the sweetest womans ever, and also my only friend.

Sure I was lonely sometimes, but that didn't matter because when Macy came everything felt okay again,The other kids didn't like me very well either, they bullied me a lot, but still Macy always comforted me, I loved her a lot.

She was a girly-big brother like person, she played with me , talked to me, ate with me, and everything you could think night when I was almost asleep Macy came into my room ''Xavier are you awake?'' she whispered. ''Yeah'' I sat up in my bed when she sat on the edge of it. ''Hunny I've good news for you'' ''what is it?'' ''you're going to get a new family'' ''WHAT?'' ''shh don't wake the other kids'' I started crying again, ''No Macy please don't I love it here'' ''I'm sorry sweetie there's nothing I can do'' ''But I don't want to leave!'' ''I don't want you to leave either sweetheart''

''But what about you? how can I know you'll be okay?'' I asked her still sobbing ''Oh sweetie maybe we can keep contact?'' ''maybe...'' she hugged me, ''Don't worry Edward we have at least one week together before you have to leave'' I let more tears fall when Macy told me this, I cried in her arms till I fell asleep.

The days passed sooner than I expected, and soon the day I had to leave came,

''Edward!''

I walked downstairs with my head down,

''Hello I'm Xavier West'' I held out my hand just to be polite,

'' Your name won't be West anymore boy'' The man said, than the woman stepped to the front ''Hello Edward I'm Leah Edwards and this is my husband James'' ''Nice to meet you both'' As polite as I could I forced a small smile ''_Very_ nice to meet you Edward'' He said in this voice that scared me _A Lot,_

As soon as we got to the house I knew something was wrong, it was cold and dark while it was mid-summer,and it smelled like dead bodies, it got so cold I shivered ''Ho-'' Leah cut me off ''Shut up!'' Her voice scared me, it was cold -almost like ice-,When I waked in I understood why the place smelled like it,

There were dead bodies everywhere, 10, 20,30 and maybe even more...

The walls were red, but I didn't think it was paint. I just stood there frozen, unable to move

''Oops seems that we forgot to dump the bodies James'', than I saw them, Mom , Dad ,Anna they were hanging infront of me, than it all clicked, the accidents, the missing people, they did it! they did it all along.

The locks behind me clicked, and I froze for just a second than started running, James laughed evily ''You can't hide boy!'' I saw him behind me and when he got me everything went black.

_10 years later..._

10 years I had been living like this, in fright.

The fighting had made me stronger, pshycically and emotionally,

I had been fighting back all the time, so I was well muscled now, I had been going through high school for a few years now, where I was bullied, but tomorrow was my 17th birthday and I _would _escape, I had a little money saved up, so tomorrow I would be gone.

I'd either escape or die, but I didn't have much to lose anyways.

That night I escaped and ran till the way stopped, when I turned around I saw something coming towards me faster than I'd ever seen.

When it passed me I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I screamed but of course no one heard me, I was too far away.

The pain got worse because now it felt like my whole body was on fire! I tried to open my eyes but I couldn't. Three days it went like this, than it all slowly started to fade away, My body started to turn cold, Ice cold. When I opened my eyes my vision was red...how was this possible? What happened the past few days? A million questions shot through me all at the same time.

The next few months I figured I became a vampire, I had strength, speed and of course thirst. I had killed a lot of people by now, I had started with Leah and James, I killed them, ripped out their hearts, surprised they even had them, and ripped those to pieces.

I did the same with everyone who ever bullied me, but by some instead of ripping I cut my name into their arms and had never felt sorry for it the littlest bit. I also send gifts to Macy every once in a while. I decided to visit her today since it was her birthday, when I knocked a girl around my age opened, ''Yes?'' ''Uhm hi I'm here for Macy'' She looked a lot like Macy, but her hair was longer and her eyes were bigger,

''Yeah I'll get her for you'' Her voice was more beautiful than anything else I had ever heard and that was how it all started...

I had gotten to know my angel, her name was Isabella (Belly or Bel for me), she was Macy's daughter and 18 years old. She knew what and who I was and accepted that, She trusted me with her whole heart just like I did with her.

I was in love with her and she was with me, we acted like normal teenagers, holding hands, kissing and dating, I loved it. She had already asked me to change her but I wouldn't do that to her, I wouldn't take her soul away.

Today was my 18th birthday and she knew, but _I_ didn't knew what she had planned. I didn't have the time to think about if for very long because than she said my name in her sleep, she was to damn adorable,

I got up to take a quick hunt, I ate/drank animals now I was with Bell or else it would be too hard for me to control. I almost lost control once and I didn't want to think about it anymore so I ran into the forest,

The woods were full of those small animals, of course they were I mean it was spring. I loved those, they were just amazing. I know it sounds cruel, but I'm a vampire I can't open up a pet shop or something!

When I got back home I found Bell downstairs already, ''Hey'' I said hugging her from behind, ''Hey I missed you this morning'' she said turning around in my arms and pecking my lips ''I missed you too sweetheart'' she giggled ''so happy birthday to you huh?'' I grimaced, ''Yeah thanks for reminding me'' she smiled ''Stop mocking you big baby!'' She always made me smile no matter when, I loved her for it. ''So...guess what I've planned for tonight'' I smiled knowing I wouldn't guess right anyways, ''hmm a trip to the moon''

''Close but no, I figured since we've discussed it tonight you can change me'' I froze ''Bell... no'' She laughed ''Good one, now say no and shock me tonight'' ''No Bella I'm not gonna change you'' ''Vampire says what?'' ''I won't change you'' Her eyes started to tear up, ''but...but...'' She ran out of the door, into the woods, damn she was one fast human, when I got to the forest I suddenly stopped running and smelt the scent of her in the air, too strong, I called out for her, trying to reach her faster.

When the scent was on it's strongest I knew it was wrong...than I stopped my dead tracks, there she laid...bleeding to death, her heartbeat was barely there.

I took her in my arms not knowing what to do...but when I decided it was too late, she went to heaven...and I would go right after her, with her in my arms...I ran...picking up wood along the way and than in our meadow set it on fire...than laid down into it with her in my arms, we were burning but atleast we were burning together.


End file.
